Scar
by Hachka
Summary: La guerre a ravagé mon monde. Plus rien ne me fait frémir. Sauf peut-être toi. Car voir ton sang couler vaut tous les trésors du monde.


**Titre** **: **Scar

**Genre** **: ** Drama

**Rating** **: ****M ****(**pour propos et situations choquantes**)**

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling

**Bêta Lectrice : **Chaaauuussette 8D _(dixit elle-même)_

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Pour ceux qui ont lu mes précédentes histoires, je tiens à prévenir que celle-ci est complètement à l'opposé de tout ce que j'ai pu écrire. Ne vous attendez en aucun cas à rire.

J'ai nommé cet OS en hommage à une chanson d' _American Hi-Fi_ qui traînait dans mon iPod sans que j'y fasse attention jusqu'à ce qu'un jour de pluie elle remonte à la surface. Trois des vers m'ont transpercé le cœur et le scénario s'est écrit en lettres de feu sur ma veste trempée par la pluie.

" _You break me, break me if you can_

_Drag me down again_

_It's hard to be your scar_ "

* * *

><p><strong>Scar<strong>

* * *

><p>Les sorts fusent.<p>

Dans les étroites ruelles de Londres, les combats font rage. Je ris. L'adrénaline est à son comble. Elle coule dans mes veines comme une drogue dure.

Un sort me frôle. Le sang coule sur ma joue. Un goût dur, métallique, mais tellement jouissif. Un coup de baguette me suffit pour châtier le coupable. J'enjambe son cadavre sans aucun remord.

Il n'est pas seul par terre. Des corps s'amoncellent par dizaines. Mes hommes, les tiens. Ils sont pareils. De la chair morte, des yeux vides et du sang rouge. Les tiens portent un masque en argent, les miens un phénix doré.

Un ricanement retentit dans le lointain. Sauvage et rauque. Mes yeux s'illuminent. Si tu es quelque part tu es forcément là-bas.

Un mangemort me barre la route. Je capte un mouvement dans son dos. Je lui adresse un rictus sardonique tandis que Charly l'abat dans le dos.

Le rouquin se prend un doloris mais j'ai déjà tourné à l'angle. Ses cris de détresse m'accompagnent sur quelques mètres. Il saura bien se débrouiller tout seul.

Un nuage gris plonge les rues dans la pénombre. Depuis le commencement de la guerre ouverte, le soleil n'a jamais brillé sur Londres. Tu aimes penser que cela affecte notre moral.

Je laisse ma main courir sur les pierres sales, l'autre jouant avec ma baguette. Je hume l'air. La bataille a l'air d'être encore plus intense devant moi.

Je débouche sur une place. Le sang a déjà rougi les pavés. Greyback se tient debout au milieu de ce carnage. Il se délecte des poitrines arrachées, des gorges déchiquetées. Il jouit en pensant aux membres découpés, aux visages en lambeaux. Le sang dégouline de sa gueule, dévoilant ses dents impressionnantes. Même homme il ressemble à un loup.

Autour de lui, quelques membres de sa meute s'acharnent sur les survivants. Je sens la déception m'envahir et j'abats le loup-garou d'un seul sort. Les autres relèvent la tête et couinent pitoyablement avant de transplaner. Nous avons sans doute gagné cette bataille mais, sans toi, le plaisir ne peut être complet.

Je m'assieds sur le rebord éventré d'une fontaine, adossé à ce qui semblait être une statue de femme. J'attends. Peut-être que tu viendras te régaler de la mort. Comme une hyène.

Au loin, un clocher sonne. Les bruits de la bataille se sont tus. Bientôt ils viendront récupérer les morts pour les balancer dans la fosse commune. Et marquer leur nom sur un parchemin. Si nous gagnons la guerre, ils auront un beau monument érigé. Si nous perdons, ils seront à jamais oubliés.

Je me demande si Charly s'en est sorti. Non, en fait, je m'en fous.

Ma cicatrice pulse doucement sous le sang caillé. Tu es en colère. Et frustré. J'espère bien que c'est à cause de moi...

D'un mouvement de main je fais léviter quelques bulles de sang. Elles sont lisses et rouges. Magnifiques. Je serre le poing et elles éclatent. Une pluie écarlate tombe sur Londres.

Une chevelure blonde débarque sur la place. Le jeune homme regarde les cadavres d'un air effaré. Il se tourne et vomit contre le mur. Tss, tapette.

Un groupe de mes hommes le suit. Ils m'adressent un signe de tête et commencent à disparaître avec les cadavres. Je sors une cigarette. Comme le reste elle est tachée de sang. C'est encore meilleur. Les volutes de tabac montent vers les nuages noirs.

Je serre les dents. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ?

Le dernier phénix disparaît. Je jette le mégot et transplane à mon tour.

•• ϟ ••

Je suis accueilli par les pleurs et les gémissements. On dirait que les pertes ont été lourdes. Je sens qu'on m'attrape le bras. C'est Hermione et sa poigne de fer. Elle m'entraîne dans la cuisine et me jette sur une chaise. Ils ne peuvent pas commencer une réunion sans moi. À la mort de Dumbledore je suis devenu le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Kingsley commence le débriefing de la bataille. Ça m'emmerde. En réalité je ne suis là que pour la symbolique. Hermione et lui dirigent l'Ordre.

Je bâille et récolte quelques regards assassins. Ils n'aiment pas ce que je suis devenu. Mais je m'en fous.

Elle commence la liste des morts et des disparus. Je me lève et ouvre le frigo. Elle demande si quelqu'un a vu Colin. Je sors un plat de pâtes. Elle demande si quelqu'un a vu Charly. Je prends une fourchette dans le tiroir. Elle demande encore. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Depuis la mort de Ron c'est ce rouquin-là qu'elle baise. Elle éclate en sanglots. Je quitte la pièce.

Je murmure le mot de passe. « Tityus » (1). Comme c'est approprié. La porte des cachots s'ouvre. Je descends prudemment. Il fait frais. Les bruits de pleurs s'atténuent. Je respire enfin. J'ouvre la porte de la première cellule. Je m'assied sur le banc de pierre. Du bout de la fourchette je pique quelques pâtes. Elles sont fades. Depuis la mort de Molly tout est fade ici.

Un grognement retentit. Je lève les yeux vers l'autre résident de la cellule. Ses cheveux blonds sont ternes et emmêlés. Son visage recouvert d'une couche de crasse. Ses lèvres sèches et craquelées. Son corps amaigri flotte dans ses vêtements crades. Il est recroquevillé contre un mur. Ses mains attachées par des chaînes l'empêchent de bouger. Sa voix est rauque, même dans son murmure.

- Ça t'amuse, Potter ?

Malefoy est là depuis plus d'un an. On l'a capturé alors que Voldemort l'envoyait sur le terrain. Il voulait tester sa fidélité. Encore. Malefoy était resté planqué pendant trois ans. Trois ans durant lesquels je me suis battu sans relâche. Durant lesquels je suis devenu ce que je suis.

- Putain Potter, regarde-toi. Un Gryffondor m'aurait laissé son assiette dès qu'il aurait entendu mon ventre protester.

Il ne comprend pas. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est la guerre. Il garde une parcelle de pureté que je m'amuse à détruire petit à petit.

Je souris. Je me lève et vais poser mon assiette devant lui. Ses bras se tendent pour essayer de la toucher. Les chaînes tintent. Il n'a toujours pas compris que je m'amusais avec lui.

- Oh, pardon. Je vais t'aider.

Je saisis une poignée de pâtes et les porte à sa bouche. Il hésite mais finit par me lécher la main comme un bon petit chien.

- Par contre, il me reste encore pas mal de sang sur les mains. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

Je vois son visage pâlir. Dans la pénombre, il ressemble à un fantôme. Son estomac se révulse et il vomit dans l'assiette.

Je le frappe.

- C'était mon dîner.

Les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Je l'adore. C'est le seul qui soit un peu divertissant ici.

J'attends que ses sanglots se calment.

- Tu sais, Malefoy, il me semble avoir vu ton père parmi les cadavres aujourd'hui.

Il me regarde avec désespoir. Je lui offre un faux air compatissant. Il se remet à pleurer. Je le prend dans mes bras. Il suffoque. Il se débat. Ses rares muscles se bandent. Mais il est faible et il le sait. Je pourrais le broyer sans efforts. Il me frappe désespérément les flancs. Je pourrais lui faire ce que je veux. Il essaye d'atteindre mon visage. Même ça...

Mes mains descendent dans son dos. Glissent dans son pantalon. Il me hurle d'arrêter. Agrippent ses fesses. Il émet un bruit de gorge. Il va faire une crise de panique.

Je le relâche avec un sourire triomphant. Il s'est évanoui. J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort cette fois.

Je vais me rassoir sur le banc. Il est étalé dans la poussière. Il était mon ennemi numéro 1. Je ricane.

Je sors en refermant la porte à double tour.

•• ϟ ••

A peine la porte des cachots refermée, des éclats de voix me parviennent. Des cris. Des sanglots. Un hurlement déchirant. Hermione. Je presse un peu le pas. Elle est la seule qui me reste. La seule qui comprenne ce que je suis devenu.

Ils sont tous rassemblés autour de la table du salon. Du papier coloré est répandu par terre. On dirait qu'on a reçu un cadeau du camp ennemi.

Hermione sanglote dans les bras d'une brune que je ne connais pas. Elles sont assises par terre. Sûrement que ses jambes l'ont lâchée.

Entre les jambes de Kingsley, je vois du sang goutter de la table. Une tache rouge s'élargit sur le tapis. Il s'écarte enfin.

Le corps de Charly est posé sur la table. Ses membres sont tous brisés. Sa poitrine ouverte. Son cœur arraché. Des cicatrices au coin des joues lui tracent un sourire macabre. Et le sang goutte. Entre ses doigts une carte sorcière. Les lettres colorées dansent pour former : Meilleurs Vœux. Au dos un seul mot : Poudlard. Je souris. Tu aimes beaucoup faire les choses en grand.

Je cueille la carte et la caresse. Je croyais que tu m'avais encore oublié. Mais non, tu m'offres un dîner en tête à tête.

Je sens brutalement que ma joue me brûle. Ginny est devant moi, la main encore levée.

- Connard !

Elle frappe encore. Elle pleure aussi.

- Va le retrouver espèce de fils de pute !

Ah oui. J'aurais peut-être dû avoir l'air désolé. C'est son frère après tout.

- Pourquoi il faut toujours que quelqu'un meure ?

À cause de l'adrénaline. Tu sais que je ne peux pas refuser une invitation alors tu en profites pour saper le moral de mes troupes.

Elle lève encore la main. J'arrête son poing distraitement. Alors même qu'elle est plongée dans la guerre, je peux encore prévoir quand elle va frapper.

Je tourne les talons et sort. Personne ne m'en empêche. Comme d'habitude. Et je sais que quelqu'un va me suivre discrètement. Comme d'habitude. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de me perdre dans un duel stupide. Des dizaines de fois ils m'ont sauvé de la mort. Tout comme toi.**  
><strong>

•• ϟ ••

Poudlard est devant moi. Abandonné depuis près de quatre ans. Ses protections sont tombées avec la fuite des familles hors de l'Angleterre. Lumière et Ténèbres se battent dans un no man's land. Quelle pitié.

J'étends mes capteurs de magie. Neville est derrière moi. Toi au bord du lac avec Nott Junior. Je sors une cigarette. Le sang a séché dessus. J'inspire. Mes pupilles se rétrécissent. L'adrénaline arrive.

Je transplane juste devant toi. Tu me souris. Un sourire cruel et sadique. Mes reins s'embrasent. Je crois bien que j'étais en manque.

- Tom.

- Potter.

- Allons, depuis le temps tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Harry...

Je te fais un clin d'œil aguicheur. Tu ramènes un de tes pieds derrière toi, baguette tendue. Ta position de duel. Je fais pareil et je plie les genoux.

Un silence tendu s'abat sur le parc. J'écoute ta respiration. Je sais que tu siffleras juste avant de bouger.

Pourtant, le premier sort arrive dans mon dos. Je me décale de quelques centimètres et pointe ma baguette sur Nott. Mes yeux sont toujours rivés sur toi.

- _Avada Kedavra._

Ton second tombe. Tu ris.

- Les Serpentard sont donc bien tous des lâches, lâche-je d'un ton badin.

Le premier sortilège sort de ta baguette. Le duel commence.

Les premiers sorts sont doux. Comme des caresses. Je les évite habilement, tu les bloques avec un bouclier. Tu attends que je m'épuise. Mais je suis jeune, je te l'ai fait remarqué plus d'une fois.

Comme une chorégraphie prévu au millimètre, un bref temps mort arrive. La rive est boueuse et des cailloux affleurent un peu partout. Un champ de bataille comme je les aime.

Les sorts suivants sont plus puissants. Des petits pics sournois. Chaque sort qui me frôle fait monter l'adrénaline dans mes veines. C'est encore plus puissant que le désir.

Un sort entaille son visage. Je lèche sensuellement mes lèvres. Le sang coule sur ta joue. J'ai envie de le lécher. De m'approcher plus près, toujours plus prêt. Ton aura noire m'attire comme un aimant. Je crois bien que je bande.

Un de tes sorts me frôle. Je m'écarte. Je me retrouve en plein sur le passage d'un informulé. D'un réflexe je le dévie. Un râle d'agonie me parvient. À quelques mètres, Neville est en train de retenir ses tripes qui pendent d'une plaie béante. Je me demande comment il est encore debout.

Il vacille. S'écroule. Son sang abreuve la terre déjà humide. Je tremble. Pas de peur. D'excitation. Ce soir sera le dernier soir. Plus rien ne nous retient. La mince corde qui nous maintenait loin du vide a lâché.

Une goutte de sueur glisse le long de ta tempe. Tes robes volent autour de toi. Mes cheveux chatouillent ma nuque. Le vent glisse sur mon visage. Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Tu baisses légèrement sa baguette. Fin des préliminaires.

J'invoque l'épée de Gryffondor. Toi celle de Serpentard. Je sais que tu aimes ça. Pauvre petit Tom qui a toujours rêvé d'être un chevalier. Je lève la lame à la hauteur de mon visage. Passe ma langue dessus. C'est à mon tour de te faire bander.

Le premier choc se répercute dans tout mon corps. Le métal vibre. L'air aussi. Ton visage se déforme. Plaisir et perversion.

Je danse autour de toi. Frappe vivement. Me retire. Tu restes campé sur tes deux pieds. Bastion inviolé.

Plus qu'une bataille, c'est une domination.

Le premier sang est pour toi. Une trace de feu sur mon flan. Le deuxième pour moi. Un trait sur ta cuisse. Aucun de nous ne frappera profond. Ce serait gâcher le plaisir.

Je feinte. Pirouette. Ta lame agrippe mon t-shirt. Je te le laisse sans regrets. Tu ris. Je recule. Enlève les lambeaux restants. Le tissu a barbouillé mon flanc de rouge. Comme une peinture macabre.

Je passe ma main sur la blessure. Étale le sang sur mon torse. Effleure mes tétons. Caresse mon ventre plat. Regarde bien, Tom. Je lèche mes doigts souillés en te regardant droit dans les yeux. Je sais à quel point tu voudrais que ce soit ta bouche. Ta langue. Je sais à quel point tu aimes mon sang.

Puis je frappe encore. Plus fort. Plus vite. Je mène la danse. Tu grognes sous l'effort. L'effort et le plaisir. Les estafilades se multiplient sur mon torse nu. Les tiennes sont cachées par tes robes. Une pudeur que je trouve excitante.

Mes jambes deviennent lourdes. La perte de sang m'a affaibli. Je recule de deux pas. Jambes pliées. Mon souffle est court. Le tien aussi. Tes yeux parcourent mon corps. Tu comptes mes blessures. Je ne vois pas les tiennes, juste les tâches sombres sur tes vêtements. Le coin de ta bouche s'affaisse. Je sais que j'ai gagné le premier round. Je te souris d'un air suffisant.

Tes pieds décollent du sol. Je pare. Trop tard. La douleur explose dans ma cuisse gauche.

- Égalité.

C'est une voix rauque, caressante. Je sens les poils de mes bras se dresser d'eux-même. Connard.

Les rôles se sont inversés. Toi l'attaque. Moi la défense. Tes pieds ne touchent pas le sol. Tes robes s'effilochent dans une brume sombre.

Mes bras sont lourds. Ma lame brille sous la couche de sang. Chaque coup que je pare est une victoire. Chaque choc se répercute dans mes bras. Dans ma poitrine. Dans mon ventre.

Mon souffle se hache. Je veux plus. Plus vite. Plus fort. Je jette mes dernières forces dans la bataille. Je t'atteins au visage. Tu hurles. Le sang coule sur l'épée. Sur ma main, mon bras. C'est chaud. C'est doux. C'est si bon. Je regarde ton visage avec fascination. Tu as fermé les yeux. Ma lame est toujours plantée dans ta mâchoire.

Et soudain je sens une chaleur intense m'envahir. Douleur. Plaisir. Un peu des deux. Tu as réouvert les yeux. Deux rubis éclatants. Ta lame est profondément figée dans ma poitrine.

Je ne sens plus mes jambes. Un filet de sang coule de mes lèvres entrouvertes. Je crois que le jeu est fini.

- C'était la plus belle baise que j'ai jamais eu...

Et à cet éclat dans tes yeux, je sais que tu penses pareil. Dommage pour moi, il ne peut y avoir orgasme que pour un seul d'entre nous.

Mes yeux se ferment. Ma tête tombe contre ta poitrine. Tu sens le sang. Comme tous les autres.

- On se reverra en enfer.

Mon dernier murmure.

•• ϟ ••

(1) Selon la mythologie grecque, Tityus fut condamné à être enchaîné nu à un rocher. Chaque jour un aigle venait lui dévorer le foie et chaque nuit son foie repoussait. Le tout dans d'affreuses souffrances.

* * *

><p>Alors, est-ce que ça valait le coup ?<p> 


End file.
